In a cellular network, such as one employing orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), each cell employs a base station that communicates with user equipment. MIMO communication systems offer large increases in throughput due to their ability to support multiple parallel data streams that are each transmitted from different antennas. Theses systems provide increased data rates and reliability by exploiting a spatial multiplexing gain or spatial diversity gain that is available to MIMO channels. Although current data rates are adequate, improvements in this area would prove beneficial in the art.